


Sweet Magic

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor!Felix, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Changbin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Felix wonders how did Changbin manage to charm him so many times.~This is a bonus story for the main plot line, but it’s just plain tooth-rotting fluff. Please, enjoy!Please, read the original fic too!
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Sweet Magic

**Author's Note:**

> While writing Charms of Love, a few more ideas popped in my head and I decided to write them into short stories too^^ This one is a little explanation behind Changbin's admirer plan (and maybe a little teaser for something longer on the list...?)
> 
> I'm already working on Chan's backstory, but I don't know how long it will take me to finish it. His story got a little out of hand,,

The world outside the window is surely cold, with how close the Christmas holidays are getting, but Felix feels only warmth spread through his body as he leans into Changbin’s side, letting the covers fall a little over his shoulder. 

There’s absolutely no need to move on a weekend day, and because of the weather, Chan has decided to cancel Quidditch practice. Which means there’s enough space for Felix to bond with his new boyfriend, as well as get used to how the older treats him, now that they’re officially together. 

Among all the nice little gestures, like leading Felix by the hand or sitting him on Changbin’s lap, this is probably his favourite boyfriend thing to do. Changbin certainly knows how to treat people, even if it’s just by cuddling all day. 

“Binnie?” Felix drags out, too content with the comfortable silence they’ve covered themselves in, yet still a bit curious about what Changbin still hasn’t told him. Things Felix has been wondering since the start, like explaining how he managed to sneak into Gryffindor common room to hex the window. 

“Hm?” Changbin answers sleepily, tightening his hold on Felix’ waist as he feels the younger shift into a slightly upwards position. His eyes are closed, and he doesn’t look like he’s happy with the sudden rush of dynamics. 

“How did you even get into our common room that time?” Felix wonders. 

“When?” Changbin asks, head moving just so much from the crook of Felix’ neck that he can look at the younger properly. “I swear I didn’t break any rules.” 

Felix sighs, his hand finding Changbin’s head and combing through his dark locks. “When you wrote me a message onto the window. Was it truly from the outside?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Changbin hums. 

“But it was so cold,” Felix continues, worry settling on his brows. He makes a small pause when Changbin doesn’t react anyway, then asks again: “Did you really never break any rules with the confessions?” 

“Not that I know of,” Changbin shakes his head. “Would that be a problem?” 

Felix hums, thinking. He wouldn’t be a good boyfriend to judge him for that. All that Changbin did was meant for him, after all, and it’s not like Felix hasn’t broken a few rules himself. The ballroom he spends most of his weekends and afternoons in isn’t something he’d be allowed, either. “Not really, just curious.” 

“Alright. But no, I didn’t need to anyway. We always consulted with Chan before doing anything, so he wouldn’t let me anyway.” 

“You what?” Felix sits up now, knocking Changbin down. He stares down at the older in shock, and Changbin reflects him with a look of grumpiness at the loss of contact. 

Involuntarily, Changbin sits up too. “You know I hang out with him a lot.” 

“Is it why there was always so much pink everywhere?” Felix asks, this time with an amused tone. His eyes sparkle with wonder as he circles his arms around Changbin, pulling his body closer. 

Changbin frowns. “What do you mean?” 

The way Changbin’s cheeks turn the exact shade of pink he’s talking about makes Felix giggle. He still doesn’t understand, and it quickly dawns on Felix that the pink part was entirely Changbin’s idea. 

“Nothing,” he shakes his head, smiling. “Did Chan help you anyhow?”

Changbin somehow manages to return them into a lying position, this time with Felix being squished under Changbin’s body. He’s not heavy, and rather that finding it annoying, Felix enjoys how Changbin looks like when he stares at him from where his head is rested on his chest. 

“A bit. Told me what classes you have and when.” 

“Was that why you knew I’d be in detention that one time?” Felix remembers spending an entire afternoon in the potion classroom with a few other students, forced to clean it. It would have been an awful day, except his admirer decided to show up once again and brighten his mood with a message on the wall.

 _Lixie is too cute,_ the first one read, and then, _I hope he’s doing well today, too!_

It was too cute. If Felix had to clean the wall afterwards, he didn’t mind. 

“No, that was a coincidence. Jisung got detention as well.” Changbin chuckles, and then yawns. He’s getting sleepy as fast as Felix becomes excited about this, and he has to shake the older a little to keep him awake. 

“Han Jisung?” 

There’s something very cool about this kid. He’s never talked to him in person, but he knows about his fight with Hyunjin in their first year. Initially, he was mad at Jisung for hurting his friend, though it wasn’t as if Hyunjin wasn’t in fault for the fight too. However, later when he learned a little more about him, he couldn’t help but be impressed. 

Han Jisung skipped an entire year on Hogwarts and got into school early, resulting in him being in Changbin’s class instead of Felix’, even though they’re the same age.

“Yeah, he’s my roommate.” Changbin answers simply. Understandably, he doesn’t find it any special to be around Jisung. Felix probably wouldn’t either if they ever met, but the thought of it makes him feel like there’s a celebrity in the school. 

Maybe it’s just because Felix’ history with magic is so short that he’s impressed by such a simple thing, though. But honestly, he’d be just as impressed if they told him Jisung skipped a year for being good at maths, which used to be just as foreign to him. 

“How many people are in this?” Felix asks, baffled. 

Though Felix can’t properly see it, he thinks that Changbin turns a little redder at his question. “Just the two of them. You know, it’s not that easy to ask someone out-” 

However, Changbin doesn’t have a chance to finish what he’s saying, because Felix attacks him with cuddles, muffling what Changbin has to say in his defence by his love and affection. Felix can’t believe he put so much thought into this. 

When they both calm down enough, he continues asking. Changbin seems to have woken up fully now, and he’s holding Felix by his waist, one hand on his hip, the other playing with Felix’ fingers. 

“Tell me more about it,” Felix requests. He has Changbin’s full attention now, and he’s going to take advantage of that. 

“About what…?” 

“How you planned things,” he supplies. 

“Well,” Changbin takes a breath to plan what to say. Though, on second thought, he rather lets his mouth run freely. “I did a lot of research. Of romantic spells and little fancy things. Jisung helped me a lot, since we could easily spend the nights studying this together.” 

“Say thanks to Jisung for me,” Felix notes. 

Changbin makes a face and shakes his head, chuckling. “Rather not, that’ll boost his ego.” 

Felix’s lips spread into a grin and they both laugh when their eyes meet. 

“We didn’t do that much, we just looked through spells and we practiced them at night so I could use them. Jisung learns way faster, he kept making fun of me,” he admits. There seems to be a spark of jealousy in his voice, but mainly impression. 

“What about the customized spell? Minho said that you created a new spell for me,” Felix remembers. 

“The melody…” Changbin trails off. There’s something he doesn’t say when he lets his eyes stare off to the side, but Felix doesn’t have enough time to wonder about it before he’s speaking up again. He sounds a little flustered now. “Yeah, we spent a few nights working on it. But it really isn’t that hard, once you know what to do. I just didn’t really know what to make of it. But you like music, right? So, I wrote you a song.” 

Felix stares at him in awe, slowly connecting everything together. It takes a few moments to settle in fully, especially after weeks of being nothing but impressed. 

“Honestly, each and every one swept me off my feet. I was secretly hoping it was you since the beginning,” Felix admits, sheepish smile playing on his lips. His cheeks turn a little warm, too. 

“Really?” Changbin asks, eyes slightly widening in surprise. He smiles too, and keeps quiet, processing what Felix has just told him. 

Sometimes Felix forgets that the older actually likes him back, but there’s no way to miss that fact with how soft Changbin’s eyes turn while thinking. “Did it not give me away enough?”

“With that much pink? No.” Changbin looks like he wants to protest again. Felix just smiles, “I always thought you’d be scary and _dark_. It surprised me!” 

“What’s wrong with liking pink?” Changbin huffs. 

“Nothing.” Felix giggles. “I like it. Pink Changbin.” 

Silence stretches and Felix cuddles back close to Changbin, laying his head on the Slytherin’s chest. Changbin stares at him, but Felix ignores it. 

“Wait, is that all?” Felix doesn’t respond, instead looks like he’s about to fall asleep. “Are you gonna sleep now?” 

No response again, and Changbin sighs. Smiling softly, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, feeling his breath evening out and heartbeat slowing. Shortly after, he drifts away to sleep with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <333


End file.
